Owen
by probieprincess
Summary: My response to HarvestMoonAddict's 100 drabble challenge! The most underappreciated bachelor in the series is my subject, and I want him to get a little more attention. Definitely a ton of OwenxAngela
1. Introduction

**Hi guys! Probieprincess here, and I am writing in response to HarvestMoonAddict's 100 theme challenge! Upon writing this, I have seen answers about Luke, Toby, Lyla, Chelsea, and numerous others. But, I have seen very few fics at all about my personal favorite bachelor, Owen! So, I'm writing about my favorite guy in all Harvest Moon! And I don't know why I'm abusing exclamation points like this! **

Chapter 1: Introduction

Owen. Most don't know him very well. Most see him and are scared. Most only see the side of him that is a social recluse, who spends his entire day in the mines. Bust most don't know that he was orphaned at the age of three, and clings to the few memories of his parents that he has left for dear life. Most don't know that he's in charge of taking care of his cousin Chloe, who was abandoned by her mother before she could crawl. But deep inside, he's just a teddy bear. Owen deserves a better introduction.

**I'm not sure about this one...I kinda made it sound like I was talking about Gray in the beginning. But, what's done is done. Hope you like it!**


	2. River

"Aren't the fireflies just so beautiful?" He had worried that he wouldn't make it in time. Ramsey's gotten slower in his old age, and Owen felt like his grandfather had taken longer than usual checking the found minerals. And then he had run the long waybecause Dale still hadn't done anything about the root. But now he was here, and sitting with...her. He was nervous about saying anything for fear of sounding like an idiot. But right now, he could just sit back and watch the fireflies. And this was exactly why he loved the river.

**I figured after that somewhat angst-y last chapter, this needed a little bit of fluff. Again, I hope you like it! Did I mention this was my first fic for Harvest Moon?**


	3. Farm

**This one I'm not totally happy with. Also, the chapters are NOT in any chronologilcal order, which is why the last chapter was set while they were dating, this one was qwhen she had just come to the island and they're meeting, so on, so forth...heck, some of them might not even take place in the same GAME! Like, this one contains locations in Tree of Tranquility, while, number 6 (bells) might take place when the red bell is rung in Animal Parade. **

He had thought nothing of what Chloe had said this morning. Something about the farm being taken over. So what? The farm in the Caramel River District was taken over at least once every three months, and then the owner would become overwhelmed and quit. what made the new girl different? He'd overheard Craig yelling at her, calling her scrawny. Other people had whined, retorted with some smart-aleck comment, or just plain quit there. But she just...took it. Maybe he should help her. Now she was standing here, and he gave her a hammer. Maybe she could keep the farm.


	4. Warmth

**This one took _forever._ My original plan was for Owen to find Angela in the snow passed out from hypothermia, but it just wouldn't come out. This is also the first chapter that has dialogue, and heavily features other characters. I'm extremely sorry about the delay. **

It was the biggest blizzard Waffle Island had seen since...heck, even the Goddess couldn't remember the weather so cold. And she's older than dirt! Sundae Inn was one of two buildings that had heat. Colleen looked at her husband worriedly.

"Angela hasn't checked in yet."

"Awww, she doesn't matter," Craig muttered.

"Father!" Anissa snapped.

"I'll go check on her," Owen said, grabbing his jacket.

She wasn't in her house. She wasn't in the coop. Heart pounding, he trudged through the snow, to find her in the barn, turning on a heater for her animals. Finally, she plugged it in, turned it on, and suddenly, he felt warmth.

**Since when have I ever been happy with something I wrote? I might actually post the long version of this, simply because there was more I wanted to add to it, something fluffy, fluffier than my cat. **


	5. Clouds

**Fluffity-fluff fluff! I could get used to writing fluff! Finally, i got to go online after an entire week. **

"Meet me at Alan's tree at noon," the note said. Owen pocketed the scrap of paper and went to the mines. He couldn't really focus on his work, though. To tell the truth, he was worried. She had been sort of quiet around him lately. Finally, he heard his watch beep, signalling that he could go on lunch break. He saw Angela standing near the tree.

"I've been thinking about our relationship," she said nervously. "I think I love you," she said. He smiled.

"I think I love you too," he whispered. Relieved, they laid back and watched the clouds.


	6. Bells

**I NEED TO STOP UPDATING LIKE PROTONJON! Ok, I'm over it. But seriously, I thought I would have time to write like crazy over winter break, but alas, that was not so. Before Christmas, I was helping my mom with stuff, and after...let's just say I got Animal Parade AND Tale of Two Towns for Christmas and let's get on with our lives, ok? Anyway, this one is a little different. It's set in Animal Parade. And that's about it. Ok, my little rant-fest is over. **

She was pretty crazy if she thought she could save the island. Everyone knew that their home was doomed. He realized this when the fire no longer burned hot enough to melt down metals. He looked over at the stairs leading back from the depths of the Garmon Lower Mine. Angela emerged, with the kind of stupid grin one would get once they finally found the ore they were looking for. He watched from the entrance as she caught the red bell and ran back in. And all doubts he had about her were gone when he heard the bells.


	7. Love

**A/N I'm not gonna make up some lame excuse for not updating. I'll keep this short and sweet, and get to the chapter. Sorry if I offend anyone with this chapter.**

Normally, Owen got bored during weddings. Today was Julius and Candace's, and he probably would've been asleep by now if not for a certain farmer.

"Which one's the bride?" She whispered, forcing him to hold back yet another snicker. There were seated toward the back, trying to avoid other people listening in. This wasn't perfect, as every once in a while Luna would look at them and shake her head. Julius and Candace didn't seem to care, though, and ignored them. And Hamilton watched from the back, laughing, as he reminisced about the days of his youth, and young love.


End file.
